


The Art of Subjugation

by Harpalyke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Cruelty, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Objectification, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: Render, a ruthless and victorious warlord, thoroughly enjoys the spoils of war given to him as prizes. The princess of his latest conquered kingdom is no exception.
Relationships: Warlord/Conquered Princess
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	The Art of Subjugation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PulledPorgSandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulledPorgSandwich/gifts).



Not even 24 hours had passed between Render’s return to Wadell and the summon to the king’s castle. The horses pulled up just as he was finishing supper, the adorned carriage empty except for a nameless royal soldier. The carriage took them across the moat into the castle, dropping them off just in front of the parted doors. 

Side by side, they walked through halls with gleaming gold statues and carefully-crafted paintings to the throne. Neither of them were much interested in the surroundings—the royal soldier had seen it many times and such obvious displays of wealth were meaningless to Render. 

Once they were in front of the throne, which was flanked by more identically-dressed soldiers, both were forced to bow. 

“King Carrow,” said the one who had escorted Render, “I present to you Wadell’s most strategic warlord. It is because of Render we have managed to conquer all of Bubonia, a land prosperous with livestock. Now with Bubonia under our control, Wadellians will be feasting and growing stronger.” 

The king, an old, shriveled fellow hardly fit to stand up from the throne, inclined his head. “Very well. I salute you, Warrior Render.” 

Of course he did. Without Render, Wadell would’ve been stamped out years ago. The old man on the throne might've had the most power in theory, but it was Render who really ruled the kingdom.  _ That _ was real wealth, not fancy rubbish plastered everywhere on the walls of an enormous, useless castle. 

“As a reward for your continued excellence,” King Carrow continued, “our warriors have brought for you Princess Delia of Bubonia. Please enjoy her as you see fit.” 

He waved a wobbly hand to his right, where a girl stood between two soldiers holding her by the upper arms. Render looked her over— _ not bad _ was his initial assessment. She was young but no child, with hips and breasts perfect for gripping. Her hair was long and the color of fox fur, her skin very pale, blotchy from being handled. She’d been bathed and dressed in a nondescript yellow dress. Her eyes were cast downward as she’d likely been instructed. No, not bad at all. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” he said. “I surely will.” 

“Gentlemen, please escort Warrior Render and his prize to the garden room.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

Render was led out first by the soldier who had escorted him in, while the other pair with the princess followed shortly after. The garden room was on the lower floor, containing a large bed with silk sheets and...not much else. As they went inside, Render noticed the large deadbolt on the outside of the heavy wooden door. Inside, the large window overlooked the garden from which the room took its name, just a few bits of green in the dirt after a long, harsh winter. 

The princess was made to sit on the bed, still looking down. The soldier at Render’s side gave him a brief clap on the shoulder. “Have fun, sir.”

“Thank you, gentlemen.” As soon as the soldiers left the room, Render closed the door behind them—no deadbolt on the inside but there was a looped rope dangling from one of the ceiling beams that fit snugly around a hook on the top of the door, effectively locking it. He secured it and approached the bed. 

When he was a couple of steps away, the girl raised her wide, honey-colored eyes and looked straight at him. “Please, sir,” she begged in a voice that made her seem much younger. “If you let me go, perhaps through that window there, I’ll disappear into the forest and they’ll be none the wiser.” 

Render scoffed at her audacity. “Why on Earth would I do that?” 

Ah, there it was, the snuffing of foolish hope on that pretty face, replaced by naked fear. “What—what will you do with me?” 

“I’ve got plenty of plans for you, sweetheart,” he told her, feeling his cock stiffening against his leg. “None of which involve letting you go. Now be a good girl and take off that dress.”

She stood up with her fists clenched at her sides, attempting—unsuccessfully—to mask the fear with outrage. “Listen here, sir, but might I remind you that I am a  _ princess _ and you can’t just snatch me up and herd me around like I’m some cattle—”

His expression unchanged, Render reached up and slapped her cleanly across her face. Hardly any force in it, yet she yelped and jerked to the side, the fragile little thing. 

“Let’s make one thing clear,  _ princess. _ You, nor your parents, who are probably bound and lying in the dungeons right now—if they’re still alive, even—have no authority here. You are now under Wadellian rule and Wadellian rule says  _ you _ specifically belong to me. Understand?” 

Cupping her cheek, she merely glowered at him in response. Boy, was she insolent, but he’d have fun changing that soon. 

“Furthermore, you are correct.” Render bore down on her shoulders, sitting her back down on the bed. “You are not cattle. Your worth is nowhere near that of cattle. See, cattle can be bred and cooked and fed to our warriors, helping them grow fit and strong. You, on the other hand, are a set of three holes I can use whenever the mood strikes me.” 

Her eyes filled with tears, her plump lower lip trembling, while he unhooked his belt. “And lucky for you, princess, the mood has struck me.” 

“No!” the girl burst out, jumping up and dashing to the door. She tried to throw it open but the rope on the hook held it closed. She jumped up, swiping at it, but it was high out of her reach. “No, no, let me out of here!” 

Render let out a harsh breath and rolled his eyes. They always fought and cried in the beginning. None of them, absolutely none of them were bright enough to realize that if they’d just shut up and take it, it would work out much better for them. That a good fucking was nothing to be afraid of. 

“Pity you’ve got to learn the hard way,” he said, walking over to her. In her hysteria, yelling and pounding on the door, she didn’t hear him. In one swift motion, Render pinned her against the wall with his hand around her throat. Under his palm, her heart thumped wildly, turning him on even more. 

“Listen, princess, it doesn’t matter to me—I can have fun with you dead or alive,” he told her in his kindest voice. “So if you’d like to stay alive, I suggest you do as you’re told. Understand?” 

“Yes,” she squeaked.

“Good.” He released her and continued unbuckling. “Let’s put your first hole to much better use. On your knees, princess, and open your mouth.”

She was practically convulsing with horror, but she managed to drop onto her knees and part those pretty lips. Render wasted no time clasping onto a chunk of her hair, bringing her head closer, and stuffing his cock into her mouth. 

As expected, she was clumsy at first, scraping her teeth against his shaft. “Lips over your teeth, girl, that’s it,” he instructed, and soon she was bobbing along, her tight, wet mouth pulling on his cock. Just for the hell of it, he clutched her head and rammed, fucking her throat until her face was covered in tears and spit. 

He released her, surveying the mess she’d become. Her face was bright red, her lips and eyes puffy. Her disheveled hair clung to her cheeks; her body shook hard. And the fun had only just begun. 

“Get up,” Render ordered, holding his spit-soaked cock. “And for fuck’s sake, take off that damn dress already.” 

Once it was off, she made to sit on the bed, but he held her upper arm so he could fully check her out. She really was a sight: slender, with cute little tits, pink nipples stiff from the cold, wider hips, and thick thighs. He tugged at her nipples, chuckling as she writhed with desire or disgust, he did not know. “You’re a cutie,” he remarked, giving her a grin. “Ready to have some more fun?” 

She didn’t answer, not that he expected her to. He ran his hands lower, squeezing a hip with one while the other grazed a patch of hair as red and soft as that on her head, hiding her cunt from view. He could still feel it, though, sliding his fingers over the hot, silky folds until they dampened. 

He leaned close to her ear, noting the goosebumps all over her body. She was still breathing heavily, now with unmistakable desire. “Are you a virgin, princess?” he whispered, slowly rubbing her slick cunt. 

“Yes, sir,” she whispered back. 

“Not for long.” His fingers found the well of her juices and slid into her tight hole. She let out a whimper, scrunching up her face. 

“Lie down.”

With his fingers still inside, he forced her onto the bed, gripping the soft pad of her thigh. When she was in proper position, splayed out like the little whore she was, he withdrew his fingers to find them coated with blood. 

“Well, you’re not a liar, at least,” he snickered, giving his cock a tug. The sight of blood clinging to her lower lips brought such intense need, it seared through his body, radiating from between his legs. 

Enough playing around, Render decided, mounting her. “No, please!” she cried, but he clapped a hand over her mouth and pushed into her. Damn, did her tight little cunt feel good around him, hugging his cock like she wanted him inside of her forever. 

She cried a bit during the first few thrusts, which he ignored, knowing her whimpers would eventually grow heavy with pleasure. Sure enough, they did a minute or two later—stuck-up bitches always resisted in the beginning, claiming dignity, but even the most innocent turned into moaning little sluts once their cunts were filled. Render plowed into her until he felt his seed dangerously close to releasing, so he pulled out and stood upright. 

“Ah, the princess likes it, I see,” he taunted. “Such a little whore.” He gave a light slap to her red, puffy cunt. 

After a few seconds of nothing, the princess caught her breath and leaned up, assuming it was over. “Ah-uh,” Render scolded with amusement. “I’m not done with you yet—there’s still one more hole for me to claim. The best one, since it’s just as tight _ and _ without risk of knocking you up. See, I want to have plenty more fun with you in the future as you are now.”

Her eyebrows joined in confusion; clearly, she had no idea what he was talking about. All the more fun. Without further explanation, he flipped her over so she was ass-up. 

Though she was already in position for him, he took a minute to admire her from behind, sinking his fingers into her padded cheeks and spreading them. Her asshole was pink like her cunt, puckered so tight the opening was barely visible. 

The meaning of his words must have processed in her tiny brain, for she was pleading now, her words muffled by the hair over her face. “Please, sir, don’t do this! You can have me the other way—!” 

Render cut her off with a sharp spank, watching her ass give a satisfying jiggle. Boy, was she the perfect type of bottom-heavy. He spanked her again, liking the stark, angry red of his handprints against her pale skin. “I’ve already had you the other way. Now it’s time for me to enjoy you this way.” He spread her cheeks again and spanked her hole, watching it clench and turn brighter pink. 

A finger inside, causing another yelp, told him he’d need more lubrication than the dried-up fluid from her cunt on his cock, so he gathered up the spit in his mouth and let it fall. After spreading it over the puckered hole, he climbed on top of her—she fit so easily between his legs—and worked his way in. 

“No, please no!” The princess was wailing now, but Render was enjoying himself too much to concern himself with her. Closing his eyes, he wrapped her hair around his fist and let his beastly urges take over. They allowed him the most pleasure, whether it was slaughtering enemies in battle with his sword or destroying some pretty little virgin with his cock. 

Deeper he thrust until he hit the glorious spot where her tight rim was gripping his hilt, conjuring the come from his balls and milking it out of his cock. Letting out a grunt of release, he bore down on her back and emptied a whole load into her before pulling out. 

But the fun wasn’t over: he spread her cheeks yet again, surveying the damage. Her reddened hole was filled all the way up with his sticky, white come and stretched to about the width of a fingertip. Not his fingertip but a smaller one, maybe hers. Perfect. 

He climbed off of his prize and redid his belt, waiting for her to stop sobbing and rise. It took her a few minutes, but that was all right; Render was a patient man. When she finally heaved herself up into a sitting position, he handed her wrinkled dress to her. Grateful, she yanked it over her head. 

By now, she was a quivering puddle, broken and vulnerable. Render cupped her chin and tilted it up. “Well, I sure had a good time with you, Princess Delia,” he said cheerfully. “I think I’ll keep you.” 

Smirking at her bewildered expression, he bent and planted a kiss on her forehead. Then he turned and left the room without looking back, ensuring the outside deadbolt was securely locked in place. 

Render strode through the grand halls of the castle with his head high, still grinning to himself. The princess had plenty of time to ruminate over the encounter, what it meant. His feigned tenderness at the end would keep her going, a spot of bright in her otherwise dull future locked away. 

And soon, after a few more encounters, she would be stuffing her own fingers in all three of her holes, wishing they were his, looking forward to his return instead of dreading it. Render wasn’t all-knowing, but if there was one thing he was sure he did know, it was how to truly conquer. 


End file.
